Moments: And So It Begins… Reset
by Su Freund
Summary: Sam's thoughts the first time she lays eyes on Jack


Title: And So It Begins… Reset

Author: Su Freund

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: PoV, Episode Tag

Content Warnings: Use of mild language

Pairings: Jack and Sam

Season: One

Spoilers: Children of the Gods

Rating: G

Summary: Sam's thoughts the first time she lays eyes on Jack

Sequel/Series Info: Companion piece to And So It Begins… which explores Jack's thoughts at the same moment. 2nd in what is an occasional drabble ficlet series of POVs based on a moment from an episode – now called The Moments Series

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Not mine and sadly never will be. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2004 Su Freund

Archive: My site, Jack and Sam's Pad, Jackfic, SJD

Author's Note: See Sequel/Series Info above. Feedback spurred me on to write this! Seven paragraphs of 100 words each this time. This series is not necessarily written or appearing in episode order so does not follow a particular sequence - except my whim in writing them.

**And So It Begins… Reset **

I still can't believe I'm here at last. About time. I've heard things about this Colonel O'Neill guy. I wonder if any of it's true. God, I'm nervous. He thinks I'm a man! Why not, I guess, with a name like Sam? Go figure! Get used to it pal. This is him? He's hot! His photo doesn't do him any justice. Wow! Those dark brown eyes are something. He looks like he can see right into my soul. I hope not because if he knew how hard my heart was thumping right now he'd think I was weak and pathetic.

Is it normal for a man to have such amazing long lashes? Holy Hannah, control yourself Sam, this man is gonna be your CO! What's this jerk weed going on about? GI Joe? Give me a break. Can't you shut these guys up Colonel? Damn, I think I'm coming over a bit strong. O'Neill's gonna think that I'm the jerk weed. I want the guy to like me. I wish he wouldn't look at me like that; it's disconcerting. It's… whoa girl! He really is very hot. I've got to stop having those kinds of thoughts. We're gonna work together.

I have to be professional; more professional than them. It's a man's Air Force so us women folk have to be better than the best. Colonel, I hope you don't get the wrong impression. I can't help coming over like a moron when faced with a couple of these macho types. Are you like them? Probably. Here we go again - men's egos! He doesn't like scientists? Thinks I'm a geek; I'm screwed! Now he knows I have brains he'll consider me a threat. What the heck am I babbling on about now? Can't I keep my mouth under control?

You're trying to make a good impression here Sam, and failing miserably. What am I saying? "It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation." Hell, that sounds uptight! Reproductive organs? Jeez, Sam, do you have to make yourself sound like the ice maiden from hell? Boy, these macho types are gonna be so unimpressed! Do I care what they think? Sure I do. I want to be one of them, to be accepted. And I care what he thinks - he's gonna be my CO, right? You got to stop thinking like that Sam.

A guy like him would never be interested in someone as dull and ordinary as me. Look at him - he has hero, action, adventure stamped all the way through him. I'm just the geek. He'd run in the opposite direction if I went anywhere near him. We're poles apart. You like women, Colonel? Yeah, I bet they like you too. Don't go there Sam. Forget it! He is strictly out of bounds. He's probably on the lunatic fringe, like Jonas, so it's just as well I'm not really interested. Boy those hands! Those long slim fingers! He's very expressive.

Maybe when this mission is all over… maybe if nothing comes of the programme… You're a crazy woman Sam; he's probably married with 2 kids and a white picket fence. Now I'm challenging the man to arm wrestle? I am nuts! He seems vaguely amused. Not sure whether that's good or bad. Oh man, this is going to be interesting. I have to concentrate. This is important to my career. I really don't think I'm making the impression I hoped for. Damn! I should learn when to keep my mouth shut, not over play it. Army brat, should know better.

He doesn't seem to like Samuels much. Can't say I blame him. Probably thinks he's too Pentagon; probably thinks that about me too. A bit of a sarcastic sense of humour. I like that, so long as it isn't directed at me. I sure hope we get along. I want this mission to go well. I want to make my mark. I want him to be proud of me. What is it about him that makes me think that? It isn't just the sex appeal, that's for sure. There's something… I sure hope it's a pleasure working with you Colonel.

End


End file.
